Gossip Girl
by WritingPaste
Summary: Clary Fray isn't anything special; She's been at Alicante High for 2 years now. She's a typical girl who's popular but doesn't show it off. She knows who Gossip Girl is, but is sworn to secrecy. Gossip Girl. The person who has ruined so many lives with just a blog. Scandals, Lies, and Secrets. Welcome to the world of Gossip Girl.


_Clary Fray isn't anything special; She's been at Alicante High for 2 years now. She's a typical girl who's popular but doesn't show it off. She knows who Gossip Girl is, but is sworn to secrecy. Gossip Girl. The person who has ruined so many lives with just a blog. Gossip Girl is eager to get her fingers typing away about the new kids, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood and J__ace Herondale.__ Scandals, Lies, and Secrets._

_ Welcome to the world of Gossip Girl._

_**Hi! New story, yay! Sorry for being such an asshat and not updating any of my other work..BUT I'm super excited for this, and all this is happening because of Fanfiction author goldenhairedangel! She's been so generous to allow me to publish my version of her amazing story of the same name. A big thanks to her, and I hope you love her work as much as I do! So, therefore, this first chapter is dedicated to her.**_

**Chapter One: New Shits**

* * *

><p>As Clary Fray, it's not hard to know everything. I mean, as a popular person who everyone likes, I can easily worm my way into knowing stuff simply because I'm easy to talk to. That's why I help Gossip Girl all the time. It's funny seeing people so upset about their secrets being ousted. I like to think I'm teaching people how to be stronger - like that Kelly Clarkson song.<br>I go to Alicante High in New York - the best boarding school for every aspiration out there. Aspiring models, scientists, artists, mathematicians, singers, designers, - the list goes on - all go to Alicante High. Me you ask? I'm here to become an artist and model. The artist thing was for my first two years but now it's my third year meaning that I'll be taking modelling from now on.

As for my appearance, I have fiery red curls, green eyes, porcelain skin, and the hands of an artist. At 17 years old, I'm 5'4, so pretty short since I've got a 10 year old cousin who's 5 feet tall. My family's made up of my mom and me. My brtother and my dad died when I was 14. That was a rough patch that no one knows about.

But anyway, when I heard from Maia that new kids - or shits because most people who go here are shitty - were coming today, I lost it. I'm considered the tour guide since I know the school as well as the back of my hand. We haven't had new shits here since a year and a half ago when Kaelyn Welc came here. She's the reason new kids are considered new shits basically.

I ran down from the dorms and out the doors to my usual spot behind the oak tree clearing where I did my spying for Gossip Girl. I quickly hid behind my specially marked tree and a few minutes later I heard a car pull up to the drive. Then I heard people talking -

"JACE PULL THE FUCKING SUITCASE!"

"HUSH IZ I'M BUSY."

"YOU FUCKSHIT YOUR IDEA OF BEING BUSY IS TAKING SELFIES WITH THE SHRUBBERY!"

"WELL, THIS PARTICULAR PIECE OF SHRUBBERY IS HOT SO I WILL TAKE SELFIES AS I WISH!"

I heard a _crack _like someone was slapped, and the shouting ensued with many profanities as a boy came walking through the clearing looking annoyed. He huffed and kept walking toward the school doors. So this must be one of the new shits. I took this as a good time to come out of my hiding place. He didn't see me so I decided to sneak up to the front of the doors. He still had a few feet to walk so I tried looking casual as if I'd been waiting there the whole time.

The boy with black hair and blue eyes (hot but not my type)wearing a black sweater and jeans finally got to the staircase when I decided to make my presence known.

"Hey."

He jumped and looked at me, giving me a small smile.

"Hi. I'm Alec. Sorry if you heard my sister and my friend out there..they're sort of crazy." He said, dragging his suitcase up and finally arriving at the landing.

"Haha, it's alright, they're hilarious as it is. I'm Clary. Wanna go in?" I asked, gesturing to the door.

"Um, yeah before they get here.."

I opened the door and heard his sharp intake of breath. I smiled to myself knowing that feeling. We walked further into the building letting the door fall closed. The room was moderately sized with a spiraling staircase in the middle with elevators behind it. The furnishings were minimalistic which hints of green and mustard yellow here and there.

"Up those stairs are the dorms. These doors on the left are the cafeteria and recreational rooms. On the right are class rooms. That door between the elevators is the way to the gym. The other door is the way to the courtyard. So I'll let you go to your dorm and get settled in -" I got interrupted by the door being opened. I immediately turned- and saw a girl with black hair and brown - almost black - eyes who must've been Alec's sister next to the hottest guy I've ever seen in my life.

He had golden hair that glinted with sunlight from the window, and he had pale skin. He was at least 6'0 and had the most handsome smile I've ever seen in my life. His eyes..they were the rich color of molten gold that made me sink into them. He must caught me staring because next thing I know, a grin is spreading over his face.

"Hello girl staring at me. I see you've met Alec. This girl next to me is Isabelle. They're the Lightwoods, and I'm Jace Herondale." He said with a voice that I almost melted at. I quickly tore my eyes away from him to the floor as I felt blood rush to my face. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Jace grinned even wider at seeing me blush and Isabelle elbowed him the the ribs and he groaned. I quickly regained my composure. Thankfully it was the weekend before school started so everyone was either in their dorms sobbing over work or out with their friends.

"My name is Clary, not 'girl staring at me'. I was actually showing Alec here around but I'm sure he can show you down here some other time. Now," I said being as bitter as possible. I then turned to Alec and continued. "let me show you the dorms."

With that, I stormed off toward the elevator, jammed the button, and thank the lord the elevator doors immediately opened. I got in and waited for the three of them to pile into the elevator with their suitcases. I pressed the 1st floor button and the doors closed. Finally arriving at the floor, I stepped out, and they did as well.

"What's your room numbers?" I asked. I had to get out of here before I jumped Jace.

"6K for Jace, 6J for Alec and 5L for me." Isabelle replied.

"Well, lucky for you Isabelle, I'm in 5M. Anyway, for you guys that's corridor 6 rooms K and J. Follow the signs. Boys and girls aren't allowed in each others' rooms after 8pm. Breakfast is from 8 to 11. Lunch is at any time. Dinner is at 7." I told them, and dragged her wrist down to corridor 5.

This was gonna be an interesting year.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! I'm done with the first chapter! Again, much thanks to goldenhairedangel for letting me write this! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!<strong>_

_**Love, Mia.**_


End file.
